Sweat Dreams
by Miss Salvariano
Summary: Elena wakes up from a dream, but doesn't remember it at all. What she does know is that it made her very hot. She decides to relief her needs and that's when her dream returns...


**Hello hello, please note that this story is rated M and that it is for a very good reason. Just so you know :).**

**Have fun reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Sweet Dreams**

I woke up covered in sweat, not knowing exactly what I'd just dreamed, but having a very good clue. My body was feeling hot all over, but especially at that one spot, right there between my legs. When I looked at my alarm clock I saw that it was just past midnight. I got up, filled fixed myself a glass of water and gulped it down. It didn't help any bit. I sighed and looked at the shower. I could take an icy cold one, but it was wintertime and I knew I wouldn't be able to get myself warmed up after that. I could also do something else, something that certainly wasn't cold and much more satisfying than a glass of water. I sped back into my room and closed the bathroom door behind me so I could lean against it. Slowly I started making sensual movements with my back against the door, like I was seducing someone. I pulled down my pajama pants slowly and stepped out of them, after that my shirt went, which left me only clothed in my slip. I crawled onto the bed. At last I got rid of my slip and sat down on my knees, facing the headboard and the wall behind it. One of my hands travelled down my body, I placed it between my legs, but I didn't do anything yet. My other hand I placed against the wall, to brace myself. I lowered my body, as if I was sitting down on a dick, and slipped a finger inside myself. A loud moan escaped my mouth, because that was the exact moment my dream returned to me.

_I was sitting on my bed facing a beautiful Damon, behind me was the always stunning Klaus and on either side of me were Tyler and Matt. We were all naked and they were all closing in on me. Damon looked at me with a wicked smile. My breaths came rapidly and incoherent. I knew what was coming and I wanted it to happen as fast as possible. Without any warning Damon and Klaus entered me at the same time as Tyler and Matt both gripped a hand of mine and slipped it over their cocks. I screamed in pleasure._

I growled, my eyes closed, as I fastened my pace. My fingers pushed against the wall so hard they must have left holes in it. I wanted to come and I wanted to come hard on myself. I rode on as I pushed another finger inside myself.

_Klaus and Damon were kissing my neck as I screamed my way through our rough fuck. Tyler was thrusting his dick between mine and Damons body, Matt was thrusting his between mine and Klaus's body, my hands were on their asses squeezing hard with every thrust that entered me._

'Ungh.' My head hung down and I was panting. I knew I was close and so fucking worn out. I must have been going for hours, at least that's what my mind made me think.  
That was the moment someone climbed on my bed. I wanted to stop and open my eyes, but I couldn't. It was impossible to stop now. Two warm hands were placed on my hips.  
'Elena, you are so beautiful.' A voice that sounded like Alarics whispered into my ear just before his dick entered my ass. Another loud scream of pleasure flew out of my mouth. I rode him and the three fingers that I'd pushed inside me like there was no tomorrow. His hands found my tits and squeezed hard as he growled dirty words into my ear.

_I felt something slick and sticky between Damon and myself and concluded Tyler had just come between us. My body moved even faster than it had before when I came to that conclusion. Moments after the same happened between mine and Klaus's body, so Matt hat also come. Now it was just Klaus, Damon and me. I knew I was going to come fast, I also knew this was going to be my best orgasm ever. Tyler and Matt were watching us and touching each other, I watched them as they rolled into their own doggie-style fuck (Matt sitting on hands and knees as Tyler pounded into him while at the same time giving him a wack-job). Damon and Klaus were growling into my ear simultaneously. Some of the words that came out of their mouths were so fucked up I didn't even know what they meant, but at that moment I didn't care to ask, I wished they were going to do every single thing they screamed at me.  
'I'm going toooo –' I squealed out._

The bed was scraping over the floor because of the roughness of the fuck Alaric and I were having on it. Alaric noticed and started to slow down.  
'Don't you fucking dare.' I growled pushing myself firmly over him while stopping my own actions between my legs to get his hand down there. 'Now, fuck me from both sides.' I added seductively. Alaric bit my neck hard as he started his movements again from both sides. 'YES!' I screamed moving body roughly with his.

_As my orgasm hit me both Klaus and Damon spilled everything they had inside me. I kept moving, to make sure I got everything they had to offer me. My whole body trembled from the intensity of the orgasm I'd just had. I clamped my arms around Damon to make sure I wouldn't collapse without getting all his and Klaus's juices inside me.  
'Oh my God.' I murmured when Klaus and Damon retracted themselves from me and I collapsed on the bed. Tyler was lying on top of Matt next to us, both of them had their eyes closed and a smile on their face that showed their definite pleasure. Part of a white stain was showing from beneath Matt._

I let my orgasm wash over me while Alaric kept on pushing his dick into my ass.  
'Almost. Almost.' He moaned just before he had his own marvelous orgasm. He retracted from my ass. 'Fuck Elena, that was amazing.' He said throwing himself down on the bed.  
'I thought so too.' I turned around and crawled seductively over him. 'I want more.' I breathed into his ear while lowering myself onto his newly hardened dick. I pushed myself up to give him the show.  
While pounding up and down on his dick I played with my hair and looked straight into his eyes. I moaned loudly with every thrust.

_'And why the fuck are you lying down?' A perfect English voice asked me.  
'Why do you think?' I panted. 'I'm exhausted.'  
'Well we don't fucking care.' Klaus hauled me up in the same position I'd just seen Matt in. Klaus let his length fully disappear into my cunt while I moaned my way through this perfect torture.  
'Aaaaaaaahhhhh.' I moaned, but that was probably the only moan they'd allow me this time, because Damon was right in front of me, dick hard and needy. I looked up at him with the sweetest look I could manage.  
'Need some help with that?' I breathed. Damon presented me with a lopsided grin. He took a firm grip of my head and let his dick _fully_ disappear into my mouth._

'Harder Elena. More Elena.' Our bodies were both jumping up and down on the bed. His hands on my hips, my hands on his raised knees trying to keep me steady enough to keep on fucking him. My back was arched so my boobs were in very good view Movement of my door caught my eye, a moment after that Jeremy looked around my door.  
'Elena?' He mumbled. Then he saw what I was doing. 'Elena!' His voice had changed, gotten lower, almost aroused. I stopped what I was doing.  
'Jere?' I didn't know what else to say as he stepped into my room. He was only wearing a white boxer and even in the dark I could see what my little show had done with him. The first words that popped into my head came out of my mouth too. 'Wanna join?' My smile was wicked and sexy.  
Jeremy had thrown away his boxer and was onto the bed in no time.  
After a little re-arranging I was on my back, Alaric was fucking me again and Jeremy was kissing Alaric. I was looking at their spectacle until my sight was blocked by Jeres cock. I opened my mouth very willingly and for the second time tonight I was being fucked into two of my body openings.

_'Mhm! Mhm! Mhm!' I purred around Damons shaft. Only my head knew it meant: more, more more. If it were up to me, my ass would be filled up too now. I was having the time of my life. I kept my eyes locked with Damons which made this whole thing even sexier.  
'Hah! Hah! Hah!' Klaus was about to come inside me and I wasn't far away either. I scraped my teeth over Damons length, this got a bit of a violent reaction; he pulled my hair hard. That sent me through the roof. I bit down on Damons dick as I milked Klaus dry. Damons sperm streamed into my mouth and I had to swallow in big fast gulps to get it all down._

'Ow yeah! Uhu!' Alaric was almost screaming during his last thrusts. Jeremy kissed his neck passionately while I sucked hard on his dick. Alaric came very hard inside me at the same moment Jeremy did, but I wasn't there yet. Alaric pounded on inside me and Jeremy kissed me on my still sticky mouth. I bit his lip very hard as I finally had my second orgasm that night.  
'Fuck yeah!' I moaned satisfied. I was already looking forward to my next dirty dream.  
Alaric, Jeremy and I climbed into my bed and we fell asleep right away.

_I was standing naked in an old building and was surrounded by at least a dozen of very hot, very muscled and very, very, very ready for me…_


End file.
